


Headfirst Slide

by Lobotomite



Series: Headfirst Slide [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Aaron/Robert is mentioned, Infidelity, M/M, as is Adam/Vic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobotomite/pseuds/Lobotomite
Summary: Summer fling 2017





	

**Author's Note:**

> My entirely accurate summer affair prediction. In other words, I saw chatter on my dash about the affair being Bartsy, got to thinking about how that would play out, and ended up writing this.
> 
> (Also, please note the tags, guys. Adam and Aaron hook up and cheat on Robert and Vic. That's the fic. If you're looking for Robron, you're not gonna find it here.)

This is where he likes to be. Stretched out on the couch next to Aaron, each of them with a can of beer in their hand, empties starting to proper pile up around them. The alcohol is working it's magic, he feels light and inhibition free, and like he could tell Aaron anything and everything would come right.

The specific couch they're on has changed over the years; the one in the living room at Smithys, the one in the back room of the Woolpack, the one he shares with Vic at Keepers. And now here, on a brand new couch Adam knows Aaron had to fight for because it's actually comfortable and not intended to just be part of the décor, in the house that Aaron has just bought and done up with his sister and his bloody husband. Back in those early days, he'd never have thought their lives would end up like this. Both of them married, Aaron to a bloke (a poncey, up himself bloke at that), co-owning a business, himself trying for a bloody _baby_.

Despite the massive changes in every other aspect of their lives, he feels the same comfort in being alone with Aaron as he always has. They've been sitting in an easy silence for a while now, fancy new TV going in the background; Aaron's eyes are fixed on it as he slouches into the couch, bare feet kicked up onto the table, but Adam couldn't tell you what was on. He's relaxing back into the couch as well but upright, the hand holding his drink resting on the armrest and his other arm slung across the back of the couch, fingers brushing against Aaron's hoody. His head has been resting back against the top of the couch while he stared blankly at the ceiling, lost in thought, but now he lets his head roll to the side so he's staring at Aaron.

Aaron has noticed him looking, he can tell, but he keeps his gaze fixed on the TV and doesn't take the bait, seemingly content to ignore him until Adam actively seeks out his attention. That's fine. He takes the opportunity to just look. He's not going to find anything new on a face that's as familiar to him as his own, but that never stops him from finding himself compelled to just pause and take Aaron in.

His gelled hair was slick and tidy when Adam got here, but now it sits dishevelled on his head, the result of a scuffle brought about by Aaron being a particularly bad loser after being roundly trounced at FIFA. Their play session had come to an abrupt end after that, Aaron finishing the fight by shoving Adam to the other side of the couch and exasperatedly switching over to TV, grumbling about refusing to play with drunken cheaters. (Adam absolutely did _not_ cheat – everyone knows that putting your opponent in a headlock or kicking him in the side whenever he's about to score a goal is a perfectly legitimate strategy during a lads night in.)

There's colour still in Aaron's cheeks, a mixture of the exertion and the drinks, and his attention flows from there to scrutinising Aaron's beard. It's short and tidy, a reassuring change from the scruffier one he'd had for a while when all of the drama that came from renovating a house with Robert and Liv had been getting to him, and his mind idly informs him that it looks like it would be nice to run his fingers across. Doing so would satisfy his curiosity while simultaneously annoying Aaron and winning Adam his attention back, so he does just that, lifting his hand and running the pads of his fingers along Aaron's cheek, beard soft against his skin.

Aaron's forehead creases in bemusement and his lips twitch into the beginnings of a smile before he catches himself and his face smooths out, keeping his eyes on the TV and apparently set on ignoring him. This will obviously not do, so he does it again, stroking Aaron's face a few times before getting impatient at Aaron's continued lack of response and jabbing his finger into Aaron's cheek. To his immense frustration even that fails to get him the reaction he wants; Aaron's lips press together and fight to curve up and his nose crinkles briefly, but his eyes stay resolutely fixed straight ahead.

“Aar-on,” he whines, prodding him again. “Aaron.”

No response. Another prod.

“Aaron. Mate. Quit being a sore loser.” That one gets him a derisive huff, but nothing else, so Adam is forced to up his game. He quietly leans forward to place his can on the table, then launches himself abruptly sideways, crashing into Aaron's side. That gets a satisfying yelp from Aaron as he's squished against the arm of the couch, beer sloshing down his hand and onto his pants, and he finally turns his head, attempting to glare at him.

“ _Adam!_ What the fuck!?” He's going for angry but missing it by a mile, landing firmly in reluctantly amused, and Adam grins at him, head on Aaron's shoulder as he effectively lies on him.

“S'what you get for being such a mardy arse.” Aaron grunts in annoyance and wriggles out from under him, sitting up and placing his beer on the table next to Adams. He knows Aaron is going to stand up after that and leave him in an exaggerated huff, but he's feeling playful and he worked hard to get this body contact, so he barely lets Aaron set the can down before wrapping an arm around his chest and hauling him back, shoving him against the couch. His leg swings over Aaron's and he grabs both of Aaron's shoulders, leaning into him so that his body weight keeps him pressed into the couch. A triumphant grin spreads across his face as Aaron groans and goes slack underneath him with a dramatic roll of his eyes, giving in to Adam's attention seeking.

“Congratulations, you got me. What are you planning on doing now, then? Have a nice cuddle?” He's not sure what he wants, really. Their faces are close together, Aaron looking up at him with an eyebrow raised sardonically, but Adam can see the amusement glittering in his eyes and the fond slant of his mouth, and it occurs to him that if this was one of those romcoms that Vic makes him watch sometimes this would be the point where the romantic leads kiss for the first time. It's an idle thought, something that ought to flick in and out of his brain with no fuss, but the idea burrows into his thoughts and he's been acting on impulse all night and before he even knows what he's doing he's lent forward and his mouth is on Aaron's.

It's barely a kiss, really, just a press of their lips together for a few seconds before he's pulling back and looking Aaron in the eye again. All hint of his previous expression has dropped off his face, and he's staring back at Adam with wide eyes, mouth parting slightly in shock. He looks stunned, wary – but not disgusted. Not like he disliked it. Not like he'd object to another go. So he does it again. And then another time, when Aaron doesn't pull away, pushing a little bit harder, head tilting to the side as he turns it into a proper kiss and Aaron finally starts to respond.

His hands slide up from Aaron's shoulders to cup his face, thumb rubbing along his jaw, feeling Aaron's hands settle gently on his hips. Aaron is kissing him back now, mouth moving against his and hot puffs of air warming his face as Aaron breathes through his nose, but he's being cautious and holding back, like he thinks if he pushes too far Adam is going to leap back in disgust or punch him in the face. He can't stand the idea of Aaron not feeling as completely comfortable with this turn of events as Adam is, so he pulls Aaron's bottom lip into his mouth, biting down hard enough to make Aaron grunt and tighten his grip on Adam's hips before running his tongue along it and pulling back slightly.

He can't bring himself to pull away too far, so they're still so close they're sharing breath as he asks, “Everything good?” He watches Aaron's eyes blink open and he nods.

“Yeah,” he breathes. “Yeah, I'm good.” Adam's pretty sure Aaron's not aware he's doing it, but his eyes keep flicking down to Adam's mouth, and his chin is raised like he's begging Adam to kiss him again, and, well, he can't let Aaron down, can he.

This time Aaron is a more active participant, moving one of his hands to twist in Adam's hair and letting himself kiss back eagerly. Objectively, it's not the best kiss he's ever been a part of – they're both tipsy and a bit sloppy in their technique, but it's Aaron and like most things involving Aaron it feels comfortable and good and _right_. He settles properly onto Aaron's lap, hands sliding down his chest and then up under his shirt, and it's undeniably hot, running his hands along Aaron's taut muscles and feeling more than hearing Aaron's soft groan into his mouth.

Things quickly get more heated and slightly frenetic, Adam's hips starting to rock down into Aaron, low noises spilling through their lips and hands starting to wander, but the more into it they get the more the alcohol makes itself known and the less coordinated they are. They keep bumping noses and clicking teeth, and by the time Aaron jumps and bites Adam's tongue by accident when Adam's hand reaches his nipple Adam is smiling too hard to keep going, pulling away from his mouth to bury his laughter in Aaron's neck.

“Shut up, Adam, that was your fault,” Aaron protested, pressing his face into Adam's hair and failing to suppress his own giggles – and they absolutely are giggles, as much as Aaron would protest. Adam just shakes his head, biting playfully at Aaron's neck. His chest is tight and full of affection for the man who's stretched out under him, whose hands are still rubbing up and down his back, and the interruption might have broken the heavy mood spurring them on but it hasn't lessened his arousal, and from the feel of it, it hasn't lessened Aaron's either.

He starts rolling his hips down again experimentally and pulls a surprised moan from Aaron, who drags his hands down and grabs at Adam's hips again as he starts placing wet, open mouthed kisses against Aaron's neck. They rock together for a little while as Adam works his way up Aaron's neck, dragging his face against the unfamiliar feeling of soft stubble against his lips and then starts kissing him again. His hands spend a lot of time on Aaron's stomach, rubbing along his muscles and the lines of scar tissue scattered across the skin until he works his way lower, pausing when his fingers hit the waistband of Aaron's jeans.

Nerves rise up for the first time tonight, because there really isn't any coming back after this, but the idea of just standing up and leaving Aaron now would almost be physically painful and the alcohol is bolstering his confidence so he pushes through and cups Aaron through his jeans. Aaron presses his hips up into his hand, gasping into his mouth, and he knows that if this goes any further there won’t be any stopping. So he pulls his hand back and grabs both of Aaron’s hands, pulling them off his hips before breaking the kiss and climbing off Aaron.

It fuels his ego, the way Aaron chases his mouth for a second, before registering Adam is gone and opening his eyes to give him a confused look. He just grins back, pleased with himself for Aaron’s flushed face and red lips, and tugs on Aaron’s hands to get him to stand up as well.

Adam is on him as soon as he’s up, releasing his hands to grip his face again, pressing their bodies up against each other for a brief, heated kiss before starting to pull Aaron with him as he starts walking backwards. Aaron finally gets the idea, then, following him as Adam attempts to guide them around the couch and to the hallway. They try to keep together at first, reluctant to stop kissing long enough to get to a bedroom, but after a few stumbles and one barely avoided fall Aaron gives up and pushes past Adam, grabbing his hand and leading him into the hallway. He hesitates briefly at the doorway to his room, just long enough for Adam to get nervous, before making a decision and pulling Adam purposefully further down the hall and into the guest room.

Aaron turns around as soon as they get inside, waiting for Adam to finish closing the door before reaching for him, but Adam wants this on a bed as soon as possible so he crowds up against Aaron and coaxes him backwards, pushing him down onto it when his legs hit the bed. Aaron shuffles up until his head is on the pillow and Adam climbs up next to him, stretching out on his side and smiling into Aaron’s mouth when he rolls over to kiss him. Aaron is obviously completely over his earlier hesitation, pressing his hips forward when Adam doesn’t get back to touching him immediately and letting out a soft sigh into his mouth when Adam reaches down and cups him again.

He attempts to get Aaron’s jeans open with just one hand, but he quickly realises that he doesn’t have any where near the dexterity required right now and so reluctantly moves his other hand from Aaron’s face down to help. The button is quickly popped, the zipper pulled down, and then Adam’s hand is down Aaron’s waistband and he’s got his hand on someone else’s dick for the first time in his life.

Funnily enough, at this point he’s not nervous at all. He just feels good, and he wants Aaron to feel good, too. He gives Aaron a few awkward, experimental strokes, drawing another shuddering sigh, but the angle isn’t working and his hand is too dry for it to really work. He pulls away from their kiss – Aaron trying to follow him again – and pushes at Aaron’s jeans and boxers.

“Get ‘em off,” he orders breathlessly, and Aaron obliges, wiggling around on the bed as he pushes them down his thighs and then kicks them off his legs.

“You too,’’ Aaron says, unable to hide the eagerness in his voice, and Adam can’t help but get an ego boost. Unfortunately for Aaron, he also can’t help but fuck with him a little; he unbuttons his trousers, then drags the zip down as slowly as he can, leaning back and wiggling his eyebrows at him, grinning.

Aaron snorts and rolls his eyes, smacking Adam’s hands away and yanking the zipper down. He leans forward and bites at Adam’s collar bone while he hooks his fingers into the waistband of both his trousers and his pants, dragging them down his legs until they’re down enough for Adam to shake them off, and then pulls back, eyes sliding down his form and not bothering to hide the way he’s checking Adam out.

Adam takes a moment to check Aaron out properly, too. He looks fucking good, not at all to Adam’s surprise; he’s got powerful thighs, and his shirt is still rucked up enough that Adam can see the sharp ‘v’ of his hips and the beginning of his flat stomach. Now, Adam isn’t exactly an expert on dicks, but Aaron’s is appealing in a way he hadn’t really expected. It’s not pornstar size or anything, jutting out at ten inches and thick as a beer can, but it fits nicely between his thighs and Adam feels compelled to press against him, so he does, rolling close to him and pressing their hips together.

Aaron moans at the contact, reaching his arm out under Adam’s head and around his shoulders to pull him in, biting Adam’s lip and rocking into him, and they continue like that for a while, hands roaming and hips rutting against each other.

He hasn’t really ever thought about what Aaron would be like in bed – _apart from eager, desperate for him, half remembered dreams of bright eyes and a wet mouth, daydreams started then shoved aside_ – but Aaron is quieter than he would have thought. Quiet, but expressive – lots of soft gasps and broken off moans, breathless encouragement, _yes, yes, Adam_ , his blunt fingernails digging into Adam’s shoulder.

It feels so good, rocking against Aaron, letting his hands roam against his chest and back, grabbing at his ass and pulling him close, but his hand is dry and it’s a bit rough. He doubts there’s any lube stashed away in the guest room so he makes do, pulling his head back again. His first thought is to just spit into his hand, but then his eyes light on Aaron’s mouth and he has a more appealing idea.

Instead, he presses two of his fingers against Aaron’s bottom lip, eyes fixed on Aaron’s, and he does what Adam was hoping for, parting his lips and drawing Adam’s fingers into his mouth. He digs his teeth into his knuckles, eyes boring into Adam’s as he sucks and runs his tongue along and in between his fingers, and Adam can’t tear his eyes away.

He gets Adam’s fingers nice and wet and gently grips his wrist, pulling his hand back and letting his fingers slide out of his mouth with a soft pop, then dragging his tongue along Adam’s palm. He licks along Adam’s palm, letting his tongue run along the fingers that haven’t already been in his mouth, until he decides he’s done and guides Adam’s hand down between them again.

Adam leans forward as soon as Aaron’s mouth is free, pressing a sloppy kiss against him, and grips both of them in his hand. He can’t get his hand all the way around both of them, but it’s enough to press them together and feel good, so he goes with it, jerking them both off at a steady pace. Aaron clings to him, noises quiet but frequent, and Adam knows he’s being far louder, moaning and swearing into Aaron’s mouth, but there’s nobody around to hear him so he lets himself be as loud as he wants.

He’s drunk and turned on beyond belief, and he knows he’s not going to last very long at all, so he’s relieved when, after a while of rocking against each other and into Adam’s grip, Aaron cries out and finishes against his own belly and Adam’s hand. At this point they’re not so much kissing as they are sharing breath, moaning into each others’ mouths, and after a few more minutes where he he lets go of Aaron and takes himself in hand Adam finally comes apart, shuddering against Aaron with a low whine.

They lay there a while, catching their breath and then exchanging lazy kisses. Aaron is the one to finally pull away, looking thoroughly shagged, eyes lidded and mouth red. He pulls at Adams shirt, wrestling it over his head. Adam is about to protest, needing a bit more time for recovery if they’re going to go again, before Aaron proceeds to wipe their cum off his stomach with Adam’s shirt and unceremoniously toss it onto the floor.

“Ay,” Adam protests, “You couldn’t use your own shirt?”

Aaron just shrugs and smiles, pulling him in for a lazy kiss and then flopping over onto his back.

“You’re the one who came on me, your shirt’s the one we clean up with.”

“I’m stealing one of your shirts then,” Adam mutters, too satiated to get into a proper strop, rolling over so that his arm is slung over Aaron’s waist, his leg hooked over Aaron’s and head resting on his shoulder. Aaron just hums in agreement, head falling to the side as he tucks Adam’s head under his chin.

They lay like that for a while, dozing. The TV is still on in the lounge, and the lights are on everywhere they’ve been tonight, but he feels far too lazy and relaxed to bother turning them off and Aaron is showing no signs of getting up.

He’s almost asleep when Aaron moves, extracting himself from Adam’s grip and standing up, locating his boxers and pulling them back on.

“Where’re’ya goin’?” he mumbles, reaching out and making grabbing motions with his hands, scared that Aaron has already started to regret this and is retreating back to his room.

“Just turning everything off,” he replies, regarding Adam thoughtfully while smoothing his shirt down from where it’s been shoved up around his collarbone. Aaron then leans over and gives him a kiss before he heads out to the living room.

Adam takes the opportunity to crawl under the covers, settling in and pulling the other side out from where it’s tucked tight against the bed so that Aaron can slide in next to him. In the few minutes it takes Aaron to turn off the TV and all the lights he’s almost asleep again, stirring awake when Aaron slips into bed beside him and stretches out facing away from him. He immediately shuffles over and wraps himself around him, arm around his waist and leg pushing forward in between Aaron’s, hand up his shirt and splayed against his warm belly. Aaron rubs his hand along Adam’s forearm, pressing back into him and relaxing.

As he drifts off, he muses on the surprising lack of guilt he’s feeling. Because he should be feeling guilty; objectively, him and Aaron have just royally fucked up. They’ve just cheated on their respective spouses. And yes, he does feel bad, thinking about what Vic would feel like if she knew what he’d just done (he couldn’t give less of a toss about Robert, to be honest), but not nearly as bad as the situation warrants.

Because, really, now that it’s happened, it feels like it was inevitable, that they’d been on the verge of this the whole time and the only reason it _didn’t_ happen is because the circumstances had kept getting in their way. First they’d been insecure kids desperate to be “normal”, then Aaron had been with Jackson – then he’d been mourning Jackson, and then Adam had been a mess mourning his dad, and then all of a sudden Adam managed to fuck up so bad that Aaron was gone.

He got Aaron back, after a few years, and managed to pull his life back together, but they weren’t kids any more. Aaron had matured and, Adam assumed, gotten over any lingering romantic feelings he’d had for Adam back when they were kids and he’d had Adam up on a pedestal, back when anyone could have possibly believed he belonged up there. So he’d moved past the feelings he wouldn’t admit were there and gone after the other person he loved – because he did love Vic, does love Vic. And he thought he’d been right, about Aaron moving on, because he was obviously seeing someone (he’d thought Aaron was keeping it quiet because he didn’t want his family getting their claws into the bloke before it got serious, which he still kicks himself over, because Aaron might be a lot of things but subtle isn’t one of them), and then Aaron had gone through months of hell and it was obviously not the right time to make a move.

Not that now seems any better, on the surface. But his relationship is quietly falling apart – they’ve been trying for a baby for what feels like forever now but it’s not working, and Vic isn’t taking it well and is trying desperately to increase their chances. But the difficulty is only fuelling Adam’s initial misgivings about this being the right thing for them, for their possible child, so he’s been dragging his heels on the idea of testing or treatment, coming up with excuses to avoid sleeping with her, and he can feel her resentment growing.

As far as Aaron’s relationship, he doesn’t think it’s ever _not_ been tumultuous. He’s not sure what made Aaron kiss him back, whether he’s having troubles with Robert or whether he’d never actually gotten fully over Adam or some combination of the two. Honestly, the exact reason doesn’t matter to Adam, as long as it boils down to still having Aaron in his life tomorrow.

He doesn’t know what’s going to happen to their relationship, whether Aaron will want to make this something more or if this was just Aaron sating his curiosity and he’ll want things to go back to normal, but whatever he wants, Adam is going to do his best to give it to him. He feels good right now, though, Aaron’s warmth pressed along his front, and he knows with a deep certainty that whatever happens he and Aaron are going to be good. So he presses his forehead against Aaron’s back and lets himself fall asleep.


End file.
